1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a multifunction communication device that can be connected to a computer, such as, for example, a personal computer, and is capable of performing various functions, such as, for example, telephone and facsimile functions. In particular, the invention relates to a communication device that transmits a call identity signal designating a computer through an outside communication line resulting in the device transmitting data and the computer receiving at least a portion of any received data.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, portable and stationary multifunction communication devices such as personal, notebook and laptop computers, capable of implementing telephone and facsimile functions when connected to a telephone line, are increasingly being used. These multifunction devices are designed to include a printer, image scanner, receiver and an operation panel. The receiver is typically used to carry out the telephone function. Moreover, by operating the printer or image scanner, the facsimile function, which sends and receives facsimile data through the telephone line, the printer function, which prints out received data, or the image reader function, which sends and receives image information, can each be carried out by a computer.
Also, when the multifunction device receives an incoming call having a calling signal through a telephone line, the data received subsequent to the calling signal is identified. When the identified calling signal is facsimile data, the facsimile data is automatically received and printed. In addition, when the received data is a sound signal, a calling sound is output.
Recently, a distinctive ring service is increasingly being used where a customer can register two or three different telephone numbers while signing up for a single line with the telephone company. Customized call identity signals are then sent to each telephone number as calling signals, notifying the customers that a signal is being received from the line switching office, or line exchange.
In short, the multifunction device has recently been configured to be compatible with the distinctive ring service so that when a sender makes calls to the device, the device can distinguish between the telephone numbers for the telephone and facsimile lines. Therefore, instead of identifying the data when it is received, the incoming data can be identified based on the call identity signal sent to the device. When a call identity signal is sent to the telephone line, a calling bell synchronized to the call identity signal is rung. Also, when the call identity signal is directed to the facsimile line, the incoming data is automatically received and printed.
However, regardless of whether or not the multifunction communication device interacting with the computer actually receives the distinctive ring service as described above, when the device receives facsimile data having information unnecessary to store, such as, for example, an advertisement, since all received facsimile data is printed on recording paper regardless of its utility or need, there exits the problem of wasting a great deal of paper. Additionally, when image or data information is received and recorded on the recording paper and then taken to the computer to be used, an additional read-in operation, the information is read into the computer using an image reader or optical character reader (OCR), becomes necessary. Obviously, these problems result in a user wasting time and resources.